KuzuHi Love
by perpetualsuicide
Summary: A collection of KakuHidan shortfics. Yaoi, PWP. Some maybe sweet, some angsty, others rough, you decide. BTW, do not own Naruto stuff. -PERMANENTLY ONGOING-
1. Maybe

AN I've recently noticed that the majority of my fics goes around the KakuHida couple. And since I'm feeling like having run out of plot ideas, I've decided to focus on other fandoms, at least for a while, so future stories will be less similar to one another (when I get back to KakuHida stuff). I won't abandon this pair for good and I still have some creativity sparks from time to time. Just that some of them won't be turned into biiig, looong fics. THUS I will shove HERE all the ficlets and fragments so there won't be tons of a-hundred-word-long fics.  
Nevertheless, I will work on updating PseudoCrack, as I promised, until it's done and everyone's happy. Hopefully.

* * *

1. Maybe

* * *

Hidan: maybe he'd been blessed. Maybe God had some sort of plan in store for him. Maybe he was the luckiest son. Maybe he was... special.

..or maybe he was drunk.

Kakuzu: the man he loathed the most. The man he desired and reached for as if for a goal. The man who held the least interest in his existance and who's got so used to his presence that he's gone oblivious.

..and who, now, was molesting him in a deliciously enticing way. Touching, running his hands all over his overly-sensitive body, nibbling at whatever protuberance he encountered along the way, sucking, biting, and doing such wonderful things to him...  
..entering him and thrusting with cheeks red, pushing deep within his warmth and then retreating, moaning into his ear and yelling out his name. Coming oh so many times, both inside and out, eventually collapsing onto him then starting all over again...

Maybe Kakuzu had developed an attraction towards him that he'd just let out now. Maybe he got to silently acknowledge him with time. Maybe, just maybe... he liked him..

..or maybe they were both drunk and horny to boot.


	2. Needs No Name

AN. Yes, I know that I suck, this sucks and that I should be updating other stuff. Blockage hasn't completely gone away, but I still have sparks like this. Hope it's enjoyable.

* * *

2. Needs No Name

* * *

They know each other since... forever

They never hold hands. They never go on dates; they're not the type to go on dates, anyway. They don't have _their_ band to listen to and remind them of each other when they're alone, and they don't have _their_ song to make love to.

They don't have a secret hang out place and they don't have a secret password for it. They don't have _their_ anniversary because they find no reason for celebrating a fleeting fraction of something that _was_.

They don't have a big pile of photos with themselves as a couple because they're to last forever anyway. They don't call each other out of the blue in the middle of the night to say _"I miss you"_ because sweet little whispers are ultimately useless.

They don't call one another by cute names because their real ones mean so much more, although they rarely bring the other's name to their lips; just knowing it is enough.

They don't keep secrets and they don't lie to each other, but it's not like they talk much, anyway. They don't look at each other very often, but they _notice_ everything. They don't go about telling others about themselves, but they don't mind being observed by any eye that cares enough to look their way.

They've never fucked anyone else. What they have is deeper than words, promises and whims. They would never give into such trivial things.

...

They are now reduced to little but dust; the perfect, absolute and impenetrable THEY now equals utterly nothing. The eternity they wordlessly granted one another, along with all their unspoken reasons, shattered the very instant they realized that _all they had_ was one big joke they refused to wake up from:

Kakuzu wasn't _really_ immortal.

Pity..

* * *

.  
reviews have a slight chance of making bad writer's block go away...


	3. Always There Never Mine

AN. Since I'm not giving names till the end, please pardon the multitude of /he's and /him's. You'll figure it out as you read. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

3. Always There, Never Mine

* * *

He always kept watch over the man, albeit not physically, making certain he never disobeyed or went astray, letting him indulge in own foolishness.

Because he was just so damned... perfect! Because of his slender - but slightly rough - and powerful frame, with skin so pale and so morbidly thin you could count the veins underneath and follow their subterranean path to the very end of each limb and back to the heart. Because of his superbe lilac orbs, the only clue to the true madman inside. Because his childish pride rendered him so fucking irresistible. Because he wasn't really on the bright side and therefore could be kept easily. Because he was supposed to be HIS! A pet for eternity...

Yet the man would always prove to be out of the reach of his reign. Why? WHY?! He was the one who got him to join in the first place. He was far more powerful. He was simply BETTER than that partner of his. And to top everything off, he was the LEADER!

And how he longed for the man. Apparently, the man never had any eyes for him. The leader steamed. WHY? Why with that horrible stitched man? He had paired them for battle, but they paired beyond that, wholly and right in front of his cursed pair of eyes. WHOLLY! Their minds, their limbs and their heartbeats when they fucked, the love of the hate they held for each other, all of it only bound them closer. Why..?

Each night the leader heard their sheets rustle, he heard their moans leading to fully-fledged screams or agony and lust, he heard their climax and their bodies falling limp. And he steamed...

Each night he dreamed of the man, he dreamed he was blowing him, doing him, and taking it from him, that HE was the one. HIM! He rustled his own sheets and pretended, growing more and more insane by every single second that passed. He moaned and he roared as he touched himself. He pinched and stroked and carresed and came, gasping for air and calling the man's name...

...Hidan...

But _Hidan_ wasn't his. And oh how the leader steamed...

* * *

.

/end ficlet. instant writer, just add reviews.


End file.
